


Superhero Pride

by silveradept



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Gen, Ladybug Is Still Easily Embarrassed, Outtakes, Pride, Queen Bee's Venom Isn't Just In Her Top, Were You Really Expecting Anything Else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: Outtakes and b-roll from a series of public service announcements from the Miraculous Heroes for Pride month.





	Superhero Pride

"Hello, Ladyblog fans!" Alya says, grinning into the camera. "I've got a treat for you. Paris's heroes have just cut a series of public service announcements. You'll be seeing those soon, but I've managed to get my hands on some of the outtakes and b-roll. Enjoy, and remember who your best source is for Miraculous news, akuma alerts, and more!"

[TITLE CARD – "CASUAL?"]

"Yo, Paris! It's me—what?" Carapace looks off to the left of the frame

"Too casual," Chat Noir says from off-camera.

"It should be casual, dude," Carapace says. "Just about everybody has at least one friend who is these days. I've got several and it's no big deal. This didn't need to be a giant production. Good allies aren't looking for macarons."

[TITLE CARD – "FOOLED YOU! ALMOST…"]

"Don't be fooled," says Rena Rouge (or her double). "You can't tell from the outside what gender someone is by looking at them. Gender isn't determined by—oh, f[BLEEP] me," she says, facepalming as her Mirage disappears in a pop. 

"Having a Miraculous is awesome, don't get me wrong, but sometimes the silliest things get in the way," Rena huffs.

[TITLE CARD – "INTERRUPTED"]

"Ridiculous," Queen Bee says, looking over her shoulder at the camera. "Friendship is just that. Even if you cosplay together, that doesn't mean you're an 'item.' Some people aren't interested in kiss—"

She stares at something off-camera, tracking the purple butterfly as it comes into frame and strikes the spinning top holstered at her side. A familiar outline of wings appear in front of her face.

" ** _ARE YOU F[BLEEP]ING KIDDING ME, HAWK MOTH? YOU RUINED MY PERFECT TAKE, AND NOW I'LL HAVE TO START OVER AGAIN, YOU [BLEEEEEEEEEEEP]. GET F[BLEEP]ED, HAWK MOTH! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TERRORIZE!_** "

The wings disappear immediately, and a purple butterfly reappears from the top and starts flapping away very slowly, as if it were slinking off.

Ladybug's yo-yo flies through the shot. Two seconds later, it retreats through the shot.

"Ridiculous," Queen Bee mutters. 

[TITLE CARD – "SINCERITY"]

"It shouldn't be a secret," Ladybug says, blushing. "It's just really hard to think about dating when you're being a superhero all the time." 

"Anyone you have your eye on?" says Chat Noir off-camera.

"...yeah," Ladybug says, blushing even harder. "There's so many pretty, I mean, dreamy, I...oh, shoot," she says, turning away from the camera.

After a short while, Ladybug turns back.

"I'm such a disaster," she says, almost as crimson as her outfit. "Can we take a break?"

[TITLE CARD - "REDECORATING"]

"What is all this?" Ladybug exclaims. "I'm pretty sure they asked for _some_ color, not to drape every available surface in flags."

"Really?" Chat Noir says, a little too innocently for anyone that knows him well enough. "I couldn't not be as representative as possible, and there are so many flags to display." Chat turned to the camera.

"So remember folks, whether you're gay," he starts, moving down the arranged array of flags so each appropriate flag is in front of him as he rattles off the list, "lesbian, bisexual, trans, ace, aro, agender, bigender, genderfluid, genderqueer, demi, grey, enby, questioning, intersex, pan, or any other identity that's not allo, cis, peri, and het," he says, pointing his finger at the camera in front of a giant rainbow flag, "you can never have enough Pride."

After a moment of silence, Ladybug falls through the frame, trying and failing to stifle her laughter at the pun.

"Chat, you goof," she says from the floor. "How long have you been planning that one?"


End file.
